


Captured

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela goes to dangerous places alone, Anubis AU, Captured Fareeha, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Fareeha was captured and has been missing for a while, but Angela has a lead. Which is great. But why'd she have to go alone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com/)

Again, Angela could not believe that she was here alone. She had received a message on her private terminal a few days ago, only bearing coordinates and the instructions to come alone with a date and time. She had told no one, of course, merely telling them that she had another lead on where Fareeha was and was going to check it out. Okay, so maybe she had lied to Torbjorn and Reinhardt about how valid she thought it was. She had told them that she didn’t think it was much of anything, so going alone wouldn’t be an issue. She knew they trusted her and she felt bad for using that against them to go alone. But if there was a chance that Fareeha was here, was alive, she had to risk it.

Angela remembered the day Fareeha disappeared. It had been so nice, so sunny, an easy mission for once. While the security chief hadn’t been slacking off, she had been able to let her guard down a touch more than usual, allowing herself to talk about things other than the mission. As usual, that was when things went south and they were attacked. Angela couldn’t say for sure, but she was almost positive it was Talon. Whatever they were up to, they had taken Fareeha with them when they retreated. Angela and the other members of Overwatch had worked for as long as they were able, trying to figure out exactly who had taken her and where they had gotten off to, but with little success. This clue to Angela was the closest they had come in the months since she disappeared.

The building in front of Angela looked like a worn down warehouse, causing Angela to wish she had ignored the orders to come alone and had come with someone. She felt a shudder run down her spine, but she pulled out her pistol, moving forward cautiously. She opened a door to the side and stepped inside, looking around. Despite the worn down exterior, the inside of the warehouse was sleek and clean, almost like someone had redone the interior completely. It was dark, however, only a dim glow off in the distance guiding Angela to where she was almost sure she was supposed to go.

When she got closer, the blue glow began to brighten, bit by bit, until it suddenly illuminated the warehouse, Angela blinked at the brightness, her eyes adjusting, when her gaze fell upon the center of the room. Suspended above the ground in some sort of tube was Fareeha. She wore the same thing she had been wearing under her Raptora armor the day she disappeared: a sports bra and a pair of exercise pants, something easy for her to move in without overheating herself. Her eyes were closed, and the tubes coming out of the tank connected to wires on her body. Angela moved to the tube quickly, putting her hand on it.

“What have they done to you?” she whispered, looking at Fareeha.

“Hello, Doctor Ziegler. I am glad to see you followed instructions.”

The voice echoed through the interior, so familiar, yet different. Angela looked around for a moment before her eyes returned to Fareeha, uncertainty coming to the forefront.

“... Fareeha?”

“That was what I was called,” the voice responded. Fareeha did not move, her eyes remaining closed in the tank. “It is an inadequate name now, but it will have to do.”

“What have they done to you?” Angela repeated, louder this time. The voice paused for a moment.

“They have made me better, stronger. I am unstoppable now.”

“No, Fareeha. No, you can’t believe that.”

“There is no belief necessary, doctor, only fact. The fact is that my physical body is stronger than it was before. You are a woman of science. Perhaps I should show you.”

Angela took a step back as a soft beeping began, The tube Fareeha was in began to drain, slowly lowering her body down to touch the bottom. The glass tube then lifted and mechanical arms came, putting armor on her. It was not the blue and gold armor that Angela recognized; this armor was black and gold, the helm styled like that of the Egyptian god, Anubis. The gold along the armor illuminated, from bottom to top, until the eyes glowed and Fareeha shifted, taking up a battle pose. Angela’s eyes widened and she took a step back.

“Please, Fareeha, no...” she whispered, unable to draw more volume to her voice.

“Fareeha is not an adequate name,” she repeated. “I am Anubis.”


End file.
